


falling down.

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, JUST, M/M, happy jun day babey, i love junhao all my homies love junhao, idk what this is but, inspired a but by minghaos song, minghao - Freeform, minghao being a bit of a stubborn babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jun and him have been going steady for a good while now, the pair seemingly made to fit together from the very start. Jun had come into his life and brought balance, even if it was in the form of loud laughter and some quite frankly awful jokes. Minghao is hilariously in love with him, and feels immense comfort knowing that seemingly that sentiment is returned.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	falling down.

Minghao knows exactly how he’s ended up in this position. In bed, limbs feeling heavy, almost alien, and Jun perched on the end of the bed looking at him like the slightest breeze might break him.  
Dancing was what Minghao lived for and loved to do more than anything. He knows that if his body would let him, he would dance for hours straight, not thinking to stop.  
This particular week, he is reminded that his body will not let him do this, even if he tries.  
With one of his biggest practical exams coming up, he’s pulled out all the stops, trying a contemporary style he doesn’t usually go for, but has loved experimenting with for years. He’s feeling really good about it, and for once feels that this risk has been one worth taking. He puts in more hours at the studio, with anyone willing to give him pointers, which was usually Chan or Jun, his boyfriend.   
Jun and him have been going steady for a good while now, the pair seemingly made to fit together from the very start. Jun had come into his life and brought balance, even if it was in the form of loud laughter and some quite frankly awful jokes. Minghao is hilariously in love with him, and feels immense comfort knowing that seemingly that sentiment is returned.   
He knows he loves Jun and is loved by him in the simplest and loveliest ways. Kisses Minghao until he’s breathless after every dance practice, something the younger doesn’t think he’s ever going to get used to. It’s gentle laughter at 1am when neither can sleep, along with gentle touches and gentle words. Jun was gentle.   
But Jun is getting slightly worried, he knows how hard his partner works, but one in the morning is a bit late to still be in the studio, surely? Minghao insists its fine, he knows his own body extremely well, he explains.  
“Then why is Soonyoung texting me that I have to remind you to drink water, hm?” Jun half scolds, a smirk still painting his face as he’s met with Minghao’s sheepish grin.  
“Yeah, I’ll be better love.”  
It’s two weeks until his final presentation and the pressure is really starting to get to him. He loves this piece, he’s poured his fucking heart into it and he is so determined to get it right. The music restarts from the practice room speakers, and though his thigh and shoulder muscles are starting to groan a little in protest, he attacks the piece as hard as ever. Some time during his third run through, Jun manages to slip into the practice room, making eye contact with Minghao. He looks so tired.  
The music slowly lulls, and Jun flashes a gummy smile as he pushes what are definitely leftovers from dinner Jun must have cooked hours ago into Minghaos arms. It’s here where Minghao can’t remember when he last ate that day, shit.  
“Eat. I know you haven’t in the last few hours, silly.” Jun smiles, but Minghao definitely sees a frown lace his features. There’s Minghaos sheepish grin again.   
“Sorry.” Is what he manages between bites of rice.  
“If you didn’t look so hot whilst dancing, I’d be more annoyed” Jun jests, leaning over to kiss the youngers forehead, lingering for a moment.  
Jeonghan is the first to notice that Minghao really is slacking on the self-care, because of course he is. Minghao, Jun, Jeonghan, Joshua, Jihoon and Seungcheol are our for a typical “family dinner” as Joshua had insisted he “missed his kids”. And whilst Minghao is a proud introvert, Jeonghan just knows hes usually more observant than this, more alert. He hasn’t made a joke or quip all evening and he and Jun share a knowing, concerned look. Jeonghan invites them for drinks in his shared apartment with Joshua, grabbing Minghao and taking him to one side in his kitchen, sharing another look with Jun.  
“You ok, Hao?”  
Minghao looks like he takes a few seconds to realise he’s being asked a question, feeling momentarily weird, brushing it off just as quickly, though.  
“Oh, I’m fine!” He pushes his lips into a gentle smile “Just prep for finals is tiring, as per usual”  
“You’re sleeping? I can get you more lavender tea, if you want.”  
Jeonghan and Minghao had been here before, before Jun had tumbled into Minghaos life and shown just how much he was worth. Minghao was a younger first year back then, befriending a final year Jeonghan who more than instantly was checking on him like a worried parent, they’d had a silent agreement of care for one another since, Jeonghan did this with everyone, but it was special all the same.  
“I’m fine, Han, thank you!” Minghao knows he’s bending the truth here, just a little, knowing that Chan had brought him home from the studio at 3am more than once that week, Jun waiting up for him every time. He was dog tired, but still dancing even though his whole body was saying no.  
“Look after yourself, Hao, Jun is worried and so am I” Jeonghan hugs him then, showing he isn’t angry, he never could be at one of the “kids”.  
“I will” He sighs, he’s certainly trying.   
A week before his final presentation is where it all goes awry.  
“Hao? It’s me, Its 4am, love?”  
“Oh? It is?!” Minghao blinks, panting after another run through of the dance, he swears he almost has it. He’s having trouble catching his breath.  
“Hao, I’m coming to get you. Now.” Jun sounds serious, he never usually gets like this.  
Sure enough, Jun is there in what feels like record time, frown etched permanently onto his face now as he peers into the practice room.   
Minghao is leaning against the mirrored wall, clearly fucking exhausted. He still manages a sheepish smile. Jun feels his heart break at how tired he looks and wants to cry.  
“Hao…”  
“I-I’m sorry” Both of the boys are glassy eyed now, Minghao is holding his arms out, visibly needing something, anything to hold him. Jun is rapid to oblige. Kisses being left wherever he can reach, holding him upright and insisting they’re getting him home and showered, then to bed.  
Jun has to shower with the poor boy, almost falling asleep upright.  
“Let me help, Hao.”  
“I…just wanted to get it perfect” He can’t tell if he’s crying or not, but he thinks Jun is.  
“I know, love, it’s ok, I’m not angry, we’re going to get you rested.”  
So here he is. In bed, limbs feeling heavy, almost alien, and Jun perched on the end of the bed looking at him like the slightest breeze might break him.  
“You scared me, Minghao.” Jun is rubbing the knuckles of one of his boyfriends hands with his thumb, the touch feather light, voice barely above a whisper.  
Minghao definitely knows he’s crying now, he never cries, but he thinks the weeks of not Ever Stopping have done this, it feels good to release, in all honesty. And Jun is there, rubbing circles into his back and rocking him gently.  
“I-I’m sorry” Minghao lightly sniffles now. “I need to be more careful, and I will be, I’m sorry.”  
“Hey, shush, you’re ok” Jun kisses him lightly, the small action saying everything.  
“Jeonghan got more of the lavender tea for you” Jun is a little sniffly now, too. Presenting him with a cup, accompanied by even more kisses.  
“He’s as stubborn as me.”  
“Oh I don’t know, that’s hard competition” They both giggle, feeling and looking visibly brighter. Minghao holds Jun as close as he physically can.  
He passes his final exam, of course. And he kisses Jun until he’s dizzy, holding the flowers Jun gave him like they’re worth their weight in gold. The next family dinner is hosted at Minghao’s apartment, and Jeonghan is sent away with a lavender plant that matches a new one on Minghao’s kitchen windowsill.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY JUN DAY !!!! I love junhao a lot if you could not tell!! other socials I'm active on is mainly twt (@cafeskwan) so if you wanna see me rant about svt feel free to follow !!! thank you for the love on recent fics I've uploaded, I haven't written for years and these little shorts are really keeping me sane during this pandemic!


End file.
